


not just another Wednesday

by Arvanna34



Series: Senses [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanna34/pseuds/Arvanna34
Summary: Lucifer surprises his beloved Detective with multiple gifts. After all, today was not just another Wednesday. Part 3 of the Senses series.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Senses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020751
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	not just another Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the lovely reviews and kudos! 
> 
> Please note: there is a small smut warning for this chapter. It's way out of my comfort zone and I leave it to the professionals, so it's nothing heavy.
> 
> All mistakes are mine and reviews/kudos are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

PART 3 - TASTE

  
Lucifer easily could have stayed in bed for longer, not particularly wanting to move as he was extremely comfortable, but he was on a mission. He softly kissed a sleeping Chloe’s forehead and reluctantly extracted himself from her arms, ensuring slow movements so she wouldn’t awaken. She moaned in her sleep, almost as if complaining that he was no longer beside her, but didn’t stir.

Once out of the bed, he slipped on a pair of boxers and took a moment to observe her. At some point last night, she had managed to steal one of his shirts again, though he obviously didn’t mind. She always looked gorgeous to him, but something about seeing her in his clothes made his blood rush to a certain area. She wasn’t wearing anything on the lower half of her magnificent body – he knew she did that on purpose just to tease him - and he scowled in disapproval at the golden sheets covering her from the hips down. The majority of the large grey-black blanket that normally adorned his bed was spilling out onto the floor, and he smiled at this. Their lovemaking often resulted in the sheets looking like a warzone, and last night was no different.

She snored just then, snapping him back to reality. Her honey locks were splayed across the pillow and the corners of her lips kept twitching slightly, telling him she was possibly dreaming. He silently wondered if she was reliving the hours that led up to now: wandering hands, discarded clothes, tongues dancing for dominance, nails digging into flesh (he hadn’t meant to scratch her like that on her shoulders, but she had done something with her hips that elicited a hiss from his mouth and the new sensation may have caused him to press just a little too hard with his fingernails), a combination of gasps, cries, and moans, fireworks in their hearts…after the fifth time even he had become exhausted. As he sighed happily and headed towards the kitchen, wondering what he had done to be with such an incredible woman, he secretly planned to continue their “previous engagements” later.

After all, today was not just another Wednesday.

* * *

Chloe sensed something was amiss. She couldn’t feel his skin against hers, couldn’t hear his heartbeat, couldn’t smell his unique blend of whiskey and cologne. She slowly opened her eyes, allowing her pupils to adjust to the light, and sat up on her elbow. Blinking a few times, she frowned upon noticing his spot in the bed was vacant. Her expression of confusion was swiftly replaced with one of curiosity as a delicious scent assaulted her nostrils, and her stomach growled in response.

“Well, look who’s awake just in time for their birthday brekkie.”

She turned around to where the familiar voice was originating from. Lucifer stood beside the bed, holding a tray filled with food and a wickedly dashing smile on his handsome features. “A Queen needs to be fed, after all.”

Chloe sat up and leaned against the headboard, instinctively licking her lips at the sight of the enticing food. “You did this for me?”

Lucifer placed the tray on the bed, cupped her cheeks with both hands, and kissed her. “Of course,” he said after they broke apart. “Anything for you, my darling Detective. It is your special day.”

“You are incredible,” she said as she ran her slender fingers over his rough stubble. “What did I do to deserve you?” 

There it was, that smile reserved only for her. “On the contrary my love, _we_ are incredible.”

“I swear you smile at me like that because you know what it does to me.” Her eyes narrowed in mock suspicion.

“Oh I know what it does to you,” he purred seductively, nibbling gently at her neck. “But first, breakfast.”

As he crawled in beside her, Chloe eyed the tray hungrily, attempting to ignore the fire that had developed in the pit of her stomach. It was one of her favourite meals: two oatmeal pancakes lightly drizzled with syrup and covered with bananas, raspberries, and strawberries. Accompanying these was a cup of freshly-brewed coffee in a mug that said "Best Step-Devil Ever", which had been a Christmas gift from Trixie. 

While it was far from the first time he had cooked for her, his culinary skills were exceptional. The Devil clearly knew his way around the kitchen - but it was something he wanted to keep just between them. Even Amenadiel didn’t know the extent of his knowledge, and Lucifer knew if his brother found out he’d never drop it.

“This is divine,” she spoke in-between bites, a portion of her back now against Lucifer’s chest.

He chuckled as he drew lazy circles on her hipbone with his thumb. “Only the best for you, darling. Are you continuing your birthday tradition of going shopping with the urchin?”

She stabbed two big slices of banana with her fork and offered it to him, which he accepted. “Yeah, I’ll pick her up at lunch and we’ll grab a bite to eat. I’d ask you to join us, but I know you don’t like shopping.”

“Mind-numbingly tedious,” he scrunched his nose while chewing. “What is it with women and shopping? You try on a ridiculous amount of clothes and then don’t even bother buying anything.”

Chloe playfully smacked his arm, enjoying how his muscles reacted to her touch. “You are insufferable, you know that?”

“I am a pretty adorable Devil.” He winked cheekily.

She rolled her eyes in a teasing manner. “What am I going to do with you?”

The words slipped out before she could stop herself, and she immediately knew she was in trouble – especially since she had finished her scrumptious meal. Lucifer leapt at the chance, of course, and a mischievous glint appeared in his dark brown eyes. “Detective, there are plenty of things you can do with me…or should I say, I can do _to_ you.”

The way he drawled out the last bit of his sentence made her shudder with excitement. In one swift movement he had removed the tray from the bed and hovered over her, lust apparent in his eyes and voice. He looked at her as if she had placed the very stars he had created in the heavens. “The birthday girl should be spoiled. Where do you want your first gift?”

“Mm,” she purred, biting her bottom lip. She had now moved so that she was lying vertically on the bed and looking up at him, her head slightly propped up on a pillow. Of course she didn’t mind this kind of trouble. “You know exactly where.”

He wiggled his eyebrows, a wickedly sexy smile creeping across his mouth, and said nothing as he planted gentle kisses on her lips before moving to her pulse point directly underneath her well-defined jawline. He then turned his attention to her breasts, savouring the delicious way her body reacted and the sensation of her slender fingers lightly tugging at his hair. The faint taste of her coconut body wash lingered on his tongue and he shifted to her naval, clearly on another mission. 

"Lucifer..." she breathed in a raspy voice.

Hearing his name escape her throat like that nearly sent him into the abyss. He briefly halted his activity, but before he could reply she lifted her head to look at him through hooded lids, golden locks disheveled. "Don't you dare stop." 

With that one command, he continued to lower himself down her lithe body. Very gently as to not hurt her, he nipped at the skin under her belly button, and in response she arched her back and hissed. He hummed in approval, knowing his teeth would leave a mark.

"You, my love, are exquisite." As his mouth reached his destination and he settled between her legs, he licked his lips in absolute pleasure. He was ridiculously skilled with his tongue – not to mention his hands, both of which she had learned many times – and he leaned in, instantly eliciting a low moan from her when his mouth met her folds. Though he couldn’t see her head as he kept his eyes closed, he suspected she had thrown it back in sheer ecstasy.

Hers was a taste he would never get tired of.

* * *

Quite some time later – after they had made love twice – they decided to finally get up and start preparing for the day. Both sweaty from their joint efforts, they headed for the shower in Lucifer’s bathroom. Chloe had been in there many times but its sheer size always made her stop and stare. The impressive walk-in shower, which could easily fit five people and still have more than enough space to move around, took up at least half the room. As Chloe stepped into the shower and turned on the water, she knew this would be far from uneventful; it was as if all the sexual tension from the past couple of years had suddenly erupted. Not that she was complaining – Lucifer made her feel more alive than she ever thought possible.

She eyed him as he entered the shower, her gaze starting at his chiseled jawline before making its way to his toned abs. This did not go unnoticed by him. “Like what you see, Detective?”

“Most definitely.” With those two words, she fell silent as her lips crashed against his. Only a few moans arose from them both in the minutes that followed, coupled with the refreshing water striking their naked bodies. Chloe, now crouched down, was too engrossed to even notice or care about the steam that quickly rose. Instead her eyes fixated on what was in front of her, and as she tasted him she told herself for the umpteenth time she would never grow weary of such intoxication.

* * *

Following their activities in the shower, during which they found two more escapes each, Chloe had to depart to pick Trixie up from school. She promised Lucifer she’d return by dinner considering he had something planned, though she made him aware that Trixie would be joining them despite knowing he wouldn’t object to it. 

As he sat by himself on the penthouse balcony, a drink in one hand and the vastness of Los Angeles opening up before him, he found his mind wandering. Only yesterday it felt like he had first met the Detective, baffled as to why she didn’t find him at all attractive. Not only that, but his mojo had failed. She was intriguing, to say the least, and a mystery he desperately wanted to solve. While she claimed she initially saw him as nothing more than a repulsive playboy who defined arrogance, he sensed that behind her alluring blue-green irises she was concealing her true feelings. They had shared many moments over the years, from subtle flirting and secret glances at one another to him throwing her her very own prom. She looked absolutely stunning that night, and deep down he questioned on why he didn't kiss her. 

On top of them each dealing with their own insecurities and walls, he had been told something. The kind of something that ate away at his very soul, the kind that even threatened to squeeze the life out of his immortal heart. He had learned from his Mother that Chloe was a gift from his Father who had Amenadiel bless her parents with a child. Upon hearing this he believed nothing that had happened between them was real, believed it had been orchestrated by Him, believed she was meant solely for him and that she had no free will. When she found out the same news - which was a complete accident as she had overheard him and Amenadiel arguing - she understandably had not taken it well. To be told you were made specifically for someone else without any choice in the matter, without being allowed to forge your own path in life because some higher power has already taken the liberty and done it for you...she had stated she needed "time and space" to wrap her brain around the matter. Lucifer desperately wanted to help his beloved Detective, vanquish all her worries and fears, and did his best to empathize with her. 

Of course now they knew the truth. While she was indeed a miracle, she was not _the_ gift that his bastard twin Michael had mentioned. After their intimate moment at his piano following the nun’s murder – Ella just _had_ to phone and interrupt them – she had explained to him during their drive over to the murder scene of DJ Pexxa that while other humans, when looking into his eyes, only saw their desires, Amenadiel had made her realize that she was the only mortal who saw _him_ for who he actually was. That was her gift, and in turn Lucifer had chosen to be vulnerable around her. There was no manipulation involved, no celestial serving as a marionettist; they had chosen to fall in love with each other. Everything they had shared, every single moment that had occurred between them was very real. 

He loved everything about her. He loved her relentless pursuit of justice, the way her eyes would narrow in this cute way when she was focusing on something, how she despised ketchup and thought it was insanely overrated. When she stretched in the morning and her pajama shirt would ride up a little to expose her toned stomach, and bloody hell just the sight of it made him aroused. Her infectious laugh, her golden smile that could light up an entire room, the little freckle underneath her right eye, and her magnificent blue-green irises that always reminded him of the eternal sea. He loved the little squeals of delight she made when he tickled that spot behind her ear with his lips, or gently nibbled at her neck, and the way his entire body would become riddled with goosebumps whenever she touched him. He loved her taste in his mouth, the delicious sounds that arose from her throat when his face was nestled between her legs or their hips moved in unison, and her hands would find his hair and grab fistfuls of it (or she'd scratch his shoulders with her fingernails, which he didn't mind in the slightest because he loved it when she marked him as hers and hers alone), and he loved how her toes curled and a botched version of his name would always leave her lips when she tumbled over the blissful peak.

Okay so maybe he was ridiculously, madly, irrevocably in love with her. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his phone light up. It was a text from Chloe saying she and Trixie were on their way back to the penthouse. He smiled upon seeing the background picture. It was of him and Chloe from their first Christmas as an official couple, and she was wearing one of her gifts from him around her neck: a small three-dimensional tree pendant adorned with tiny jewels and attached to a thin silver chain by a little loop. She had worn it every year since.

He gazed longingly at the picture. Despite her having been away for only a handful of hours, he desperately missed her. She could be in another room and he’d ache for her. Her very presence was intoxicating, and he knew with absolute certainty the immense love he felt for her would never dissipate. He was aware he wasn't her first love and he was okay with that, but she was his. 

Simply put, he would love for the rest of eternity.

Sighing happily, he replied to the text, downed the remainder of his drink, and dialled a number on his cell.

* * *

It was now early evening, and Lucifer had just finished organizing dinner when he heard the familiar sound of elevator doors opening. Upon turning around, a huge smile crossed his handsome features. “There are my favourite girls! I hope you’re both hungry.”

Trixie caught a whiff of something delicious and licked her lips in excitement. “Do I smell burgers and fries?” 

“Only the best for you two,” he replied before kissing Chloe. “No ketchup, of course.”

The young girl grimaced in disgust. “Foolish condiment.”

* * *

Trixie groaned and patted her slightly bulging stomach. “That was one awesome burger.”

Chloe nodded in agreement. “Fries were amazing too. I think it killed us.”

Lucifer, who had one arm slung over Chloe’s shoulders, stuck out his bottom lip in mock disappointment. “Are you saying you’re too full to play Monopoly?”

“Pfft,” Trixie waved a carefree hand in the air. “You kidding? I’m always up for a game of Monopoly. It’s fun because I keep beating you.”

A familiar glint twinkled in Lucifer’s eyes. “Is that a challenge, offspring?”

Trixie’s laughter filled the penthouse, a sound that warmed both Lucifer and Chloe’s hearts. “Suppose I’ll let you be the top hat this time. Maybe it’ll bring you some good luck. You’re going to need it."

* * *

After three full rounds of Monopoly – which had become a tradition for the trio – Dan arrived to pick up Trixie. Having initially been terrified of Lucifer’s true identity, and even attempting to kill him, he now fully accepted the other man and had acknowledged that he truly loved Chloe.

Once they had left, Chloe set to work cleaning up the game but Lucifer’s hand stopped her. “Don’t worry about that, love. It’s still your birthday, and I haven’t given you your gift yet.”

She chuckled and motioned to his crotch. “Oh, you’ve given me plenty of gifts already.” 

“You want me to strip naked and wrap a bow around myself? I can do that.” He replied without missing a beat, flashing her a wicked grin.

Ever the sly one, she snaked her arms around his waist and squeezed his ass. “Maybe for a post-birthday gift.”

“Detective Decker,” he growled in a low voice, resting his hands on her waist. “You’re going to be the death of me…and that’s coming from an immortal.”

She giggled and undid the first two buttons of his shirt, smiling mischievously as she ran her slender fingers along his exposed skin. “So, about this gift…”

He was so aroused that he nearly forgot about it, but he returned the favour by giving her backside a little squeeze. “Right, well your gifts this morning were just a preview for what – or rather, _who_ – will be coming after.” 

Taking her hand in his, he led her to the couch where she sat down and he asked her to close her eyes. She did, and she could hear him rummaging through something. A few seconds later she felt a light tap on her arm. “Happy birthday Detective.” 

Her eyes fell upon a small box in Lucifer’s hands. It was open, and inside was a ring. She gingerly took it out to admire it. For although she knew it was not an engagement ring – that was a discussion for another day – it was by far the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had seen in her lifetime. The silver band was nothing fancy, but it was the shape in the middle that briefly rendered her speechless. The small star with a hollowed middle was outlined in gold, and set inside it were twenty little blue sapphires. The entire thing sparkled so much it seemed as if the stars themselves had fallen from the sky and entered the penthouse. 

Chloe’s voice was hushed with wonder. “Lucifer, it’s beautiful.”

A small puff of air escaped his nostrils. “Not nearly as gorgeous as you, darling.”

She held it out to him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “Put it on me.”

He carefully took it from her grasp and, holding her left hand in his, placed it on her ring finger. Once that was done he did not let go of her hand, instead moving closer to her (if that were even possible, given the fact they were invading each other's personal space) so their foreheads pressed together. His hot breath washed over her face as he spoke. “Now everyone will know you are mine. You are my salvation and more magnificent than any star I ever breathed into existence. I love you, Chloe. I’ve loved you since the beginning of everything.”

While it was not the first time he had said those three words, hearing them always made her spirit soar as high as the Silver City. They closed their eyes, drinking in this intimate moment, and her soft voice pierced the veil of silence. “I love you, Lucifer, and I’m yours.”

When her eyelids reopened she saw he was looking at her intently. He stood up, keeping a hold on her hand, and helped her to her feet. Once she was upright he captured her lips in a passionate kiss that lit another fire in her belly. They did not break apart once as they made their way to his bedroom, discarding their articles of clothing along the way, and fell onto the mattress together.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Part 4 will most likely be up in the new year as I am still working on it and the last chapter. If you celebrate, I hope you have a happy and safe Christmas! 
> 
> The "best step-Devil ever" mug was mentioned by my dear friend Lev, so the credit goes to her.
> 
> Fun fact: the tree necklace Lucifer gives Chloe is inspired by the same necklace my late husband gave me.


End file.
